Talk:Counter-Strike Wiki
Minor idea, buyt should the icon for CS:GO be changed? I mean that picture is no longer used on the website or the steam store anymore so I think it's a tad outdated.--Vulpes Fatalis 01:19, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :The current icons are only temporary, and they're all going to be updated in the near future. --StrikerBack 03:35, February 16, 2012 (UTC) New Page I want to add a new page to the wiki but I don't know how. Can someone tel me how or why I can't? Tech Mech 21:41, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : I'm guessing you want to add a page for the cut molotov? I'd ask someone before you did, but that's just me. --Vulpes Fatalis 21:48, February 21, 2012 (UTC) No, but that's a good guess. I was actually going to add a page for the cs 1.6 training room. Tech Mech 23:32, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Contribute>New Page --Vulpes Fatalis 23:35, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :: CS 1.6 Training Room? Saytun 00:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry about that guys I it's actually a training room from 1.5 my bad: http://m.youtube.com/index?desktop_uri=%2F&gl=US#/watch?v=ayfDg3m_oKM Tech Mech 22:42, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if i more priveleged editor could also redirect to the new awards page for CS:GO. I also dont have the pictures for the awards and only have the PS3 version. If somewone would take to the time to upload them i will attache and clean up the page. -(Postal Premise) Again in the same theme as last time not only should the link pages be updated, it would be cool to see the poll question change every now and then. -(Postal Premise ) CS GO Hello, I dowonloaded CS-GO on my windows 8 pc. I can only play with BOT's. It basiclly says that it couldn't conect to the game? could it be somethig to do with my NORTON 360 FIREWALL? Please help/give advice thanks/. Have you the Steam version, if not. I think the master server file is not correct.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 20:49, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm assuming you've downloaded the game legally via Steam. #First, try checking the game's local files. This will detect if some vital game files are missing (Open Steam, navigate to Library, right click on Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, select Properties, open the Local files tab, and select: "Verify integrity of game cache..."). If missing files are detected, it will automatically download them. You could be missing networking files that allow the game to connect to the internet. #If your game has all of the necessary files, it could be your anti-virus program that is preventing your game from connecting. Are you able to play other multiplayer games such as Team Fortress 2, or Left 4 Dead? It is possible that your Norton firewall program may be denying internet access to CS:GO. To resolve this, open your anti-virus program. You should be able to find a tab that allows you to control which programs can access the internet and which can't. Once you do find it, put CS:GO on the list of allowed items. If this does not work, try port forwarding the correct CS:GO port on your router/modem. If neither of these methods work out, seek help on the official Steam forums. As a small community, we can only help out so much before we reach our limits. Best of luck! Icekilled (talk) 22:46, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Minor Fix I usually don't do this but I recommend this sentence to be changed: "New Six Operation Maps for Everyone!" to "Six new operation maps!" I am still not yet experienced with coding and I don't want to mess anything up so if someone can change it, then you have my thanks. TheNeXusCore (talk) 23:23, July 2, 2014 (UTC) You can change it here: Template:MainSlider, I've done the change but like this you'll know for the next time :p Irv1n3 (talk) 23:31, July 2, 2014 (UTC) All right, thanks! TheNeXusCore (talk) 23:34, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Information about kill assists What would be a good page to put this on? As far as I know, the requirements for an assist are: * >40 damage * Most damage aside from world 19:40, September 25, 2014 (UTC) It would be a great idea. -- 留永锋 (Reply←→ ) 20:23, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Done. But the page is pretty short. -- 留永锋 (Reply←→ ) 20:35, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Image Copyrights I want to upload diagrams like this. However, there is no Creative Commons option in the upload page like there is on other Wikias. Why is that? Thanks. Mikali Homeworld (talk) 23:42, January 11, 2017 (UTC)